The Guitarist
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: After attending a disastrous concert, Elsa goes to a bar to relax with friends. What happens when she bumps into and offends one of the musicians from the concert? how will he suggest she makes it up to him? Image created for me by KayleighGaga on Tumblr


Elsa groaned as the drunk male sidled up to her, his breath reeking of alcohol and eyes filled with drunken lust

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone, want me to buy you a drink?" he slurred.

Elsa shuddered, turning her back to him to grab the wine she'd ordered and made her way back to the booth where her sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel were seated with their boyfriends, Kristoff and Flynn.

The five of them had just spent the last 3 hours packed into a crowded concert hall, listening to local bands battle it out in a 'Battle of the Bands' competition. Flynn had a friend who was performing and had dragged Punzie along who had in turn dragged Anna, Kristoff and Elsa to join them.

After the concert they'd made their way to a small bar where their friends Hiccup, Astrid and Merida had joined them.

"I can't believe how good the 'The Rock Trolls were!" exclaimed Anna. "They totally deserved to win."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "They did, I can't believe they didn't," he said, placing a kiss on his girlfriends cheek.

"What?! You guys are biased. Just because Pabby is Kristoff's cousin doesn't mean they were the best," shrieked Punzie. "I thought the Dragons were the best."

"That's only because you know Astrid would kick your butt if you didn't support Hiccup," Flynn teased.

Astrid looked up from her beer and smirked. "That's right, don't you forget it Blondie."

Hiccup looked over at his girlfriend. "Thanks babe, knew I could count on you to rough up support," he laughed

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "All I can say is thank goodness the last band, The Guardians, didn't win. I mean their guitarist looked so out of place, he literally froze right there on the stage, and forgot the words to the songl. I've got half a mind to ask for a refund just from having to endure through their set alone," she snorted.

A voice spoke from behind her. "That's because I was out of place."

Turning in her chair, Elsa found herself staring into the eyes of 'The Guardian's' guitarist, his blue eyes looking at her with mock amusement.

"Elsa, meet my friend Jack, I believe you know of him," Flynn said.

Mortified, Elsa stood up. "I'm going to go, my glass is empty, need more wine," she sputtered, excusing herself and walking towards the bar.

Standing at the bar, Elsa was annoyed to see that the drunk from before was still lurking around. Upon seeing Elsa he got up and walked towards her, stumbling a few times.

"Pretty lady, you disappeared, what's the matter? Didn't even give me a kiss goodbye," he lurched forward, hands reaching for Elsa.

Elsa gulped, suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her, pulling her up against a hard body. She turned her head, to find herself in the arms of Flynn's friend from before, the guitarist.

"There you are babe, I told you that this round of drinks was on me," he winked, placing a kiss on her cheek and handing over $20 to the bartender. "Who's your friend?"

The drunk stumbled backwards, spilling a bit of his drink as he did so. "Not friend, going to go now," he said, before turning to leave.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she whispered, slipping out of Jack's grip and grabbing her wine from the bartender.

Jack grinned. "Come with me," he motioned Elsa towards a smaller, more intimate booth away from their friends.

She glanced at him, a look of curiosity on her face, "But we've already got seats at the table with the rest of the gang"

"Oh come on, since we've met you've insulted my musical talent, and I've not only paid for your drink, but I managed to save you from the grasps of that random drunk guy, at the very least you owe me a chat over a drink," Jack countered, his mouth pulling up into a lopsided grin.

Elsa blushed. "I guess I do owe you, I really am sorry about before, I just, I…" she stammered. "Oh god, this is one of the times where you want the ground to open up and swallow you whole."

"How about a do-over?" Jack smiled, flicking a bit of his white hair from his face. "My name's Jack Frost, I'm 22 and study graphic design at Arendelle University. I'd like to formally apologise for my awful work on stage, you see I only play for fun, but my mate Bunny who is the guitarist for 'The Guardians' got sick so asked me to fill in last minute."

Elsa felt the blush rising up in her face. "I'm Elsa Blanchard, 21, I study law at Arendelle University, and I'm really, really sorry about before," she apologised, covering her face with her hands.

Jack laughed,"It's okay, trust me," he said, reaching out to pull Elsa's hands from her face.

"I can't refund the cost of your entrance ticket, but if you let me take you out on a date then I can at least try and make it up to you?" he said, his blue eyes gazing hopefully into hers.

Elsa smiled, casually flicking her platinum blonde braid off her shoulder, she looked at Jack. There was no denying he was gorgeous, tall, slender with white hair that seemed to stick up despite his obvious attempt to brush it, dark jeans and a grey shirt showing off a toned body.

"We've only just met, I only know your age, that you're a student and apparently willing to fill in as guitarist at last minute," Elsa began.

"Well, we can find out more about each other on our date," winked Jack, "I'm a good guy, honest! You can ask Flynn, I play basketball with him. Besides, you know that I have more reason to be scared of you than you have to be scared of me," he teased.

"Wait, what, how am I scary?" she choked.

"Oh puh-lease, your cousin hit Flynn with a frying pan when they first met, your sister is known for her right-hook which sent that douche Hans falling into the pool and you, well you've already cut down my brilliant attempt at being a rock star," he nudged.

Elsa snorted. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess if you ever did misbehave I could just send my cousin and sister after you."

Jack looked up. "So, is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, just please no concerts. Give me your phone, and I'll give you my number," Elsa laughed, handing her phone over.

**Six Months Later**

"I can't believe you actually dragged me to his concert," Jack grumbled.

"He's a good singer, and handsome as well," Elsa retorted.

"Oh puh-lease, he was a Mouseketeer! AND in a boy band as well, complete with dodgy 90's fashion and choreographed moves," Jack protested.

Elsa turned to face her boyfriend, a look of amusement on her face. "Jealous Frost?"

Jack laughed. "Not even. Besides, he doesn't even play an instrument, and we all know you dig guitarists," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, leaning in and breathing in the scent of his CK One cologne before placing a kiss on his lips.

"It's true, and unlike JT, I don't have to share you with millions of other women, besides your guitar playing has gotten so much better over the last few months," she grinned, pulling him down for another kiss.

Rapunzel stood back, grabbing Flynn's hands as she watched Elsa and Jack.

"You know Flynn, I can't believe the lengths we had to go to to get these two together, I mean who'd have thought it would take Bunnymund faking a cold and Jack taking his spot in the band to get them to even talk to each other," she chortled.

Flynn laughed. "Yeah, poor Frost, so keen to get Elsa to notice him that he was willing to humiliate himself on stage. I told him that ages ago he just needed to talk to her, but no, he was too chicken to do it. Apparently embarrassing yourself on stage all to get the girl you crush on to notice you is much easier than just walking up to her and talking to her."

"Or running into her dorm room having stolen a plastic crown from the drama department," teased Rapunzel.

"We can hear you guys talking about us you know," shouted Jack, his fingers waving at Rapunzel and Flynn.

Anna ran up, having been suspiciously quiet since leaving the concert venue. "Pipe down Frost, it was worth it in the end. You got my sister in your arms, and out of my hair," she chuckled.

Jack sighed, wrapping Elsa who was blushing furiously in his arms. "And I don't regret it at all! Not when it landed me with the world's most perfect woman as my girlfriend."


End file.
